Love, Hate, and War
by Sin Aralynnia
Summary: As a battle consumes two opposite parties, things happen that are well... not so opposite


"Attention!" Kagome shouted to the ranks before her. "You will listen to me." she said, pacing back and forth. "Listen!" she shouted, glaring at the scared men's faces. They watched their Lady and Ground Cheif of Staff as she made her speech. Even though they were loyal, their faces shown fear and doubt in their eyes and stance. Everything rested on this battle, on this fight to survive. Kagome paced back and forth a few more moments, choosing her words carefully, she smiled at an older man, time an obvious occurance on his face."What do I see before me?" She questioned the men with a hardened glare, piercing through the faceas of the men she fought along side with for too many years to count.

"Frightened dogs in little holes, cowering in fear?" "No, I see free men and freedom! And the enemy will see the flash of our cannons and they will hear the ringing of our swords and they will know what we can do!" Kagome looked over to her long time friend and Major General. "With the sweat of our brow and the strength of our backs and the courage in our hearts! Ladies, Gentlemen, Prepare for battle.." She smiled down upon her fellow companions before turning her horse in the direction of her helmet. "Prepare for battle.." she whispered before taking a sip of water from her canteen. "Lady, what will be our plan of action?" a private questioned. "Fight.Kill.Win." she said simply, letting the three words fall from her lips before motioning the horse to the front lines.

Kagome watched as the enemy lined up along the hillside, their blood red armor and battle cries reached across the valley. Kagome watched as a few of the men hardened, their expressions stressed, prepared to watch bloodshed. "For Freedom!" Kagome shouted out, lifting her sword high above her head, the rest of the army joined in with their own battle cries. The enemy replied with another battle cry, but their voices went unheard as the sheer noise from her army swept up into the mountain side. Her Lieutenant General and her MG pranced to their rightful postions beside her. "Sango Nurimaki and Miroku Tenshi, you are the best of the best, the ones i will count on til the end of my days. Fight well, fight with pride and honor, And if you die, you die a hero."

Sango nodded her head, while Miroku just smiled. "Gome, we've known you all our lives and would never let you down. We'll win this war, and any others. We have a secret weapon on our sides anways." Miroku said, smile never faultering. "Oh?" Kagome questioned her half sane friend. "You." he said before kicking off his horse and spinning around to prepare the soldiers. "Yeah, he's a nut alright.." Sango said as she laughed at the man taking off into the distance. "It's almost time." Kagome said solumnly. Sango regained her composure quickly. The enemy was becoming restless, and to tell the truth, so was she. "Go retrive Miroku, it is time." Kagome said, keeping her eyes trained on the Ground Cheif of Staff on the other side of the battle field.

His long silver hair fluttered around him, his sword already at his side. "Focus on everyone but Sesshomaru Tashio. I will deal with him." she shouted to her army, they erupted in cheer again, as if wanting to see the so proclaimed 'great Sesshomaru' struck down by Kagome. As Sango and Miroku trotted back into their respectfull places beside Kagome, she told them the plan. Nodding, they agreed to let her do this on her own.

Perhaps it was her loss in faith that made Kagome lose. Maybe it was seeing her two highest commanding officers fall in battle, or maybe it was those molten gold eyes that pierced through her.

_**Sesshomaru**_

Sesshomaru looked down upon the valley, once green and full of life, now littered with blood and pain. "Take the three prisioners to the medical wing, afterwords, bring them to my quarters. I wish to speak to them." he commanded two of his Third class Privates. "Yes sir." they said, bowing and rushing off to do as commanded. "Jaken." He voiced, waiting for his little stump of a Lieutenant General. "Yes Milord?" he questioned eagrly, ready to shine the dirt off his shoes with his tongue if commanded so. "Go prepare beds for my 'guests'." he said, before turning to leave the toad to himself and his duties.

_**Kagome **_

"Get up you filthy human wench!" Jaken shreeched at Kagome. Kagome awoke with a start, immediately looking over her surroundings. "What?" she asked the toad, dumbfounded she was even kept alive. "You are to go bathe and wear this" he said, thrusting a dress into her arms. "For who?" Kagome questioned, eyeing the little 3 foot monster. "Lord Sesshomaru!" he declaired proudly, puffing out his chest in proclimation of something magnificant and wonderful. "Keh." Kagome snorted.

"Tell him I do not dress up for the enemy." she scoffed, turning her head away from the green thing. "Wench! You will do as lord Sesshomaru commands!" he shouted, almost smacking her in the head with his oddly made staff. Before it made contact with her head, she grabbded the staff, pull it over her head, and flung it, with a still very attached Jaken, out of her tent and into a thorn bush.

"I hope you'll know better next time not to throw the enemy around." Sesshomaru said as he stepped through the tent. "Yes, well he is an annoying... creature." Kagome said, brushing off the demon lord. "Hn." he said in responce as he looked over the fallen girl before him. Her hair was still pulled into a tight bun just as before battle, her armor still in tact, except, that is, for the gaping hole in her armor, from where he struck her.

"You know.." Kagome said, breaking the silence. "I still don't know why we even started this war, I mean." she continued "I've lost my two best friends, lost in the battle, lost my honor, what more is there for me to loose in this pointless battle. I'm not even supposed to be a part of it. I'm a Lady. A Lady of House. Father started this war, not me. So why should I suffer?" she ranted, now off the medical bed and pacing back and forth.

"I mean I should be dead anyways, right? You killed me. I seen you do it!" she shouted to no one particular. "Silence." Sesshomaru said, making the woman before him kill the words in her mouth. His tone seemed so malice, so full of hate. "You truely do not know why you fight, yet you gladly run into battle, with your head held high and your hopes strong?" he questioned her. Looking over her for any sign of faulter or lie in her voice.

"War is what I was made for, Sesshomaru.." "Sama" "Yeah, whatever, Anyways, I would gladly go into battle, even if being a Lady of House. I do not understand this war or any war for that matter. But I will do what is needed for my territory, for my land, and for my people." She spoke with such determination, such love. Sesshomaru didn't catch a lie anywhere.

"Very well. I shall tell you why you are at war with us." he declared, looking at her with boredom. "Okay." she smiled happily at him, now she would finally know something about this war and not be left as a high ranking idiot. Many times had her amy asked her why this war was started, yet she could not anwser them, leaving their words hanging in the air as quickly as the question left their mouths.

"Your father sent a parchment. Not just any parchment, it was a decrelation of war. He stated in the letter that his land was growing smaller, and his food was growing scarce. Father sent back a reply, but obviously it went unheard as he sent the first wave of your army to attack the villages in our land. _Your men _burnt down village homes, killing innocent women and children, while all of our men were at the castle, preparing for an imminate battle.

_Your men _killed countless innocents. We had to attack and defend. That's how the issue of war was started. That was over 19 years ago." Sesshomaru said, his face distant as if he was picturing all the burnt houses and the men that burned them. "I do not regret killing your men, nor do I wish to appologize. What's done is done." he stated, his voice cold, malice returning ten fold. "Sango and Miroku.." Kagome whispered. "What human?" he questioned, her lips made movement, but her whisper was even far too quiet for Sesshomaru to hear.

"N-Nothing." Kagome said, smiling a weak smile. She would need to scan the battle field for their bodies, so she could give them a proper buriel. "Hn." Sesshomaru said again, he could tell that time she was lying, but decided it was best to leave it be. "I must retire now, if you need anything, call for Jaken. He will be sure to offer his assistance in any of your needs." Sesshomaru said, standing up to leave the oversized tent. "Wait!" Kagome called out, unsure of how to say what she was going to say.

"I didn't know..." She said, softly yet loud enough he could hear. She was looking down, with her arms crossed over her chest, her knuckles resting right below her neck. "I-I didn't know Father had done that.." she said again, she turned her eyes towards Sesshomaru. His molten gold eyes shimmered, breifly. "Yes, well. Now you do." he stated, before leaving the girl to herself.


End file.
